Super Speed
Super Speed: Superspeed powers last for the entire action you use it in. If you make multiple strike or dodge rolls in that action, you add it to all of them, with the exception of Remoted attacks. Notes: * Powers and Uniques which give a single burst to strike and/or dodge are not active for the full action like Superspeeds, and that Counters are considered a separate action, and thus don't gain the benefit of the Superspeed use in the action the Counter was gained. * None of the below powers are actual 'Teleports'; it's just semantics. If something states the only things that enhance a strike or dodge roll are teleports, Superspeeds do not apply. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: (CT) Combat Teleport Level: 1 Type: Two Cost: 10 Ki UPR: Unlimited Description: This allows a character to move faster than they normally could for a short period. It is not an actual teleport, but a burst of speed which makes them difficult to see. You use this power to enhance an attack or defense, it does not take an action to perform. It grants a +2 to Strikes and Dodges by spending 10 Ki, but requires you to have 20 Speed to use. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: (ACT) Advanced Combat Teleport Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: 30 Ki UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is the same as Combat Teleport, except much fasterr. It grants you a +5 to Strikes and Dodges by spending 30 Ki, but requires you to have 40 Speed to use. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: (MCT) Multi-Combat Teleport Level: 3 Type: Two Cost: 2 end + 75 Ki UPR: 1/Round Description: This power allows you to have several shorter, but powerful bursts of speed, as opposed to CT and ACT's single burst, allowing better maneuverability. It grants you a (1d4+1+SPD/15) bonus to Strikes and Dodges, rounded down, and it is the number of bursts you do. This power requires you to have 60 Speed to use. Template: {(1d4+1+SPD/15)} Added to Strike/Dodge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: (MACT) Multi-Advanced Combat Teleport Level: X Type: Two Cost: 2 end + 125 Ki UPR: 1/2 Rounds Description: This is very similar to MCT, but with several bursts equivalent to an Advanced Combat Teleport, instead of just a Combat Teleport. It grants you a (1d6+1+SPD/10) bonus to Strikes and Dodges, rounded down, and it is the number of bursts you do. This power requires you to have 70 Speed to use. Template: {(1d6+1+SPD/10)} Added to Strike/Dodge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Zanzoken Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 5 end + 100 Ki; 10 End + 200 Ki UPR: 2/2 Rounds (Twice per two rounds) Description: This power allows you to create a fake copy of yourself, which tricks your opponent into attacking (or defending against) you where you used to be, allowing you to burst around and strike them while they're distracted, or get away from an oncoming attack. This power is usable 2/2 Rounds, which means you could use it twice in one round, but then none the next, or once in each round. You can use this power to reroll a failed Strike or Dodge, but instead of any Superspeed you originally used, you add your SPD/10 to the roll instead. If you succeed, you can choose to counterattack with any attack you know by paying the cost for a second after-image, or you can save your second image for another reroll later. The cost for the first after-image is 5 End and 100 Ki; the cost for the second after-image is 10 End and 200 Ki. This power is not usable after someone has used the Telekinetic power Freeze. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Graceful Level: Z Type: Three UPR: Passive Description: After time, you have learned to hone your speed more effectively, causing all of your dodges to be that much better. Add your SPD/50 to all dodge rolls. This is dodge only, not strike. Also, this bonus does not apply against Telekinetic Attacks. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Powers